Somebody
by Queenie47
Summary: They were mere acquaintances, until one day they no longer were. AU.
1. Prologue

Title: Somebody  
  
Author: Queenie [aka Spy!Queenie, Nicole or sv4ever07]  
  
Beta: Screech [aka Spy!Screech, Vanessa or blondiedays]  
  
Disclaimer: I own all rights to Seth, QT, DA, MV, CMM ... the ownership papers are in my pocket, they are in my closet. Seth is my husband. He is the perfect husband. We sleep in our hammock under the stars, and he leaves rose petal paths through our living room, and he is so sweet. Honestly, I own nothing. Well, I really do own Seth, he is my made up character, and my husband in my mind, and I also own Eliza.  
  
Rating: PG or PG-13  
  
Spoilers: Negative. None. Zipo. Totally AU; well somewhat, a few things might be taken from the show.  
  
'Ship: Hee hee ... you'll have to wait and see. But you will be fulfilled.  
  
Summary: They were mere acquaintances, until one day they no longer were. AU.  
  
Dedication: Screech, Jen, the ZAP ... all my girls there for sticking with me! To the turtles who I saw humping, which just blew my mind and I found hilarious, oh yeah, and to the monkeys who were flinging poop [I went to the zoo today.]  
  
Author's Note: I wadded through my list of stories tonight, and put a lot of them on hiatus because of lack of muses right now, they can be taken off hiatus at any point. If you are worried one of the ones you are reading were put on hiatus, PM me and I'll let you know if it was. Anyways, I heard the song "Somebody" by Reba, and this idea came to me, I'm winging it, but you all know me, I try to update a lot. So we'll see. Let me know if you want a PM!  
  
Somebody  
  
Prologue  
  
Mere acquaintances is what you would call them. Every morning at exactly nine they would run into each other, sometimes literally, at the Starbucks in downtown LA over their daily cup of French vanilla cappuccino and straight black coffee.  
  
They had never talked to each other, didn't know the other's name, but could pick each other out in a crowd any day. They knew each other's smile like the back of their hand; from the way it lifted up slightly at the corner, to the way it made sparkles light up their eyes.  
  
Green and brown eyes haunted them at night, taunted them, and made them wish that they could get up the nerve to talk to the other.  
  
But it never went their way, and they began to depend on the other being there every morning; no matter whether they talked to each other or not, it was a wonderful way to start the morning.  
  
-----  
  
Thirty year old Michael Vaughn sighed and let his head drop back against the back of the couch. Could she take any longer?  
  
"Eliza!" he groaned, "Come on! Hurry up! If you don't hurry Eric will be old and gray by the time we get there."  
  
"Mike!" she exclaimed, "Why don't you shut up and let me get ready; I'm nervous enough already, do I need your help to make it even worse? No. I didn't think so."  
  
"What's got you so nervous?" he inquired curiously, "What's going on? I'm so out of the loop."  
  
She chuckled from the bathroom. "It's not like I know for sure, but I think Eric is going to propose to me tonight."  
  
"At a club?" he asked incredulously, "Well that is certainly something new. I've never heard of someone proposing at a club."  
  
"He's unique," she piped up.  
  
"You could say that ..."  
  
-----  
  
Twenty five year old Sydney Bristow shook her head back and forth, "Fran I am not coming out with you tonight; I'm not going to be the third wheel ... AGAIN!"  
  
"You won't be the third wheel!" Francie exclaimed, "Will and I are your best friends, we'll hang out with you."  
  
Will Tippin, Francie's fiancé, was the man in question, both of them were Sydney's best friends, but now that they were a thing, she always felt like the third wheel.  
  
She smiled playfully, "That's what you always say; and then next thing you know you're making out on the dance floor and I don't see you again until you're ready to go."  
  
Francie pulled her up and pushed her toward the bathroom, "Just get ready Syd; I have a feeling tonight is going to be different."  
  
-----  
  
Half an hour late, Michael and Eliza walked into The Underground, a dance club located in downtown LA between the metropolis and the industrial sections. Technically, it used to be considered part of the industrial section; a warehouse that had been refurbished and revitalized and turned into the popular dance club.  
  
Eric Weiss, Michael's best friend and Eliza's boyfriend sat impatiently tapping his foot to the beat of the music pounding from the super sound systems, up at the bar, a shot glass clutched in one hand.  
  
When he saw his best friend and his girlfriend approaching him, he grinned broadly and immediately was at her side, practically ignoring his best friend to look at his girlfriend, all Michael got, was a "Hey Mike" before Eric and Eliza were headed off onto the dance floor.  
  
And once again Michael was all by himself; he slid into the bar stool Eric had vacated, and glanced at the bartender who smiled at him and nodded.  
  
"I'll have my normal ..." Tonight, he hoped, something would be different; he wished something would change for once.  
  
-----  
  
Will was meeting them at the club The Underground, and as they parked the car and walked the lengthy three blocks needed to arrive there, Francie looked over at Sydney. "I want you to promise me you'll have fun tonight."  
  
"I'll try," Sydney replied.  
  
"No," Francie grabbed her hand, "Promise me."  
  
"Fine, I promise to have fun tonight, even if I was dragged here unwillingly."  
  
Francie smiled, "That's my girl."  
  
They continued the walk in silence, and when they arrived at the doors and the bouncer allowed them in, Francie turned to Sydney, "Remember, you promised." And by the time Sydney thought to tell Francie to have fun, she was already in Will's arms.  
  
"Well, I better go and try to have," she muttered as she walked toward the bar, "Might as well get a drink, I'm going to need it."  
  
She took a seat on a bar stool next to a man and smiled at the bartender as she ordered her drink from him. "I'll have a shot of tequila please." She knew getting into the hard stuff so quickly was not smart, but for once she didn't want to act smart, she wanted to be impulsive, risky, what every man wanted, and so totally not like her self.  
  
The shot was knocked back quickly, and the man next to her looked over at her with a quirk of his lips. "Hi."  
  
"Hi."  
  
Neither was paying very much attention to the other, but when they did chance a glance at the other, a look of recognition passed through their eyes.  
  
"Wait a minute ..." they both said, "Aren't you the person from Starbucks?"  
  
TBC...  
  
-----  
  
*shrugs* Hope you like it. I had fun writing it. And just so you know, if you didn't get it, Eliza is Vaughn's sister who is dating Eric and lives with Vaughn. 


	2. Chapter One

Hello everyone! Yes, it is me the author. And yes, this is another update in less than 24 hours. I wrote some of this last night and the rest tonight, so thanks to the lovely OSE for beta'ing this for me since Screech has classes to both of you! Anyway, hope you enjoy this!   
  
Chapter One  
  
"Wait a minute ..." they both said, "Aren't you the person from Starbucks?"  
  
They both looked down and blushed at the way they asked the other the same question. Sydney is the first to look up, she won't be scared or shy tonight; she'll take risks, live on the edge, starting with this opportunity right now.  
  
"My name's Sydney Bristow," she told him, head held high; hand outstretched from him to shake.  
  
"Michael Vaughn." Their handshake is firm, but lasts a few moments longer than it should; the electricity flowing between two people who have just officially met is unmistakable and unknown to the two of them. It's never happened before. To either of them.  
  
Sydney smiled slightly as she signaled the bartender to get her another shot. The more alcohol she consumes, the more open and risky she begins to feel; it is a new feeling to her.  
  
"You know, I've been dying to ask you your name for months; even to say 'hi' to you, I just never got enough nerve up to do that."  
  
He shook his head back and forth. "It was the same way for me. I'd see you every morning and tell myself I had to talk to you; then I'd walk into Starbucks, and see you, and just not be able to move my mouth at all."  
  
The fact that they had both been nervous to talk to the other, is ironic, and they are both thankful for the first time to be the third wheel.  
  
"So ... what brings you here by yourself?" he asked quietly.  
  
She shrugged, "My best friend dragged me here; actually both my best friends, but they are engaged, so I'm normally the third wheel anytime we go anywhere, and sometimes I just hate it. What about you?"  
  
"My sister is dating my best friend, and she's convinced that tonight he is going to propose to her, and she wants her older brother to be here ... and just between you and me, if he weren't my best friend, I would have kicked his ass. Besides, this place is pretty cool, I don't mind coming here most of the time."  
  
A silence overcomes them, and the two of them gaze out at the dance floor where their respective friends are having fun; and for the first time, having fun appeals to both of them.  
  
"Hey, do you -"  
  
"Would you like -"  
  
They both laugh at their outbursts at the same time once again, and Sydney inclined her head, signaling Michael that he could talk first.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" he nodded toward the dance floor where many couples are having the time of their lives.  
  
She won't miss out on one ounce of fun tonight, not when she has Michael to entertain her.  
  
"I'd love to!"  
  
He takes her hand, and leads her to the dance floor, the two of them moving their heads to the pounding music. "I love this song," she confessed.  
  
"It's not too bad," he agreed.  
  
Don't be so quick to walk away  
  
Dance with me  
  
I wanna rock your body  
  
Please stay  
  
Dance with me  
  
You don't have to admit you wanna play  
  
Dance with me  
  
Just let me rock you  
  
Till the break of day  
  
Dance with me  
  
Got time, but don't mind  
  
Their bodies mingle together, the electricity and chemistry unmistakable, but for the night the two of them forget about it, but it to the back of their minds for a few short hours, they'll think about it more in the morning, more when they see each other again in Starbucks.  
  
Just wanna rock you girl  
  
I'll have whatever you have  
  
Come on, just give it up girl  
  
See, I've been watching you  
  
I like the way you move  
  
So go ahead girl, just do  
  
That ass shaking thing you do  
  
Their minds aren't working now, they've discarded their brains for the night, they don't want to hear the warnings that they shouldn't be getting this close, they are strangers; but then again, they aren't strangers, are they? They've known each other in a sense for months, now they know each other in a different way.  
  
So you grab your girls  
  
And you grab a couple more  
  
And you all come meet me  
  
In the middle of the floor  
  
Said the air is thick, it's feeling right  
  
So you blast to the left, and you sail to the right  
  
They won't regret talking to each other for the first time, it was worth it, to know the person that they have been unconsciously flirting with for months. This felt right; this was right. They were sure of it.  
  
Don't be so quick to walk away  
  
Dance with me  
  
I wanna rock your body  
  
Please stay  
  
Dance with me  
  
You don't have to admit you wanna play  
  
Dance with me  
  
Just let me rock you  
  
Till the break of day  
  
Dance with me  
  
From the side, Franice and Will and Eliza and Eric stood their watching the two of them dance.  
  
"Wow ..." Francie said.  
  
"Yeah ..." Will replied.  
  
"Well I guess she took my advice."  
  
"'Your advice'?" Will asked, "What advice did you give her?"  
  
"To promise me she would have fun tonight."  
  
I don't mean no harm  
  
Just wanna rock you girl  
  
Make a move, but be calm  
  
Let's go, let's give it up girl  
  
See it appears to me  
  
You like the way I move  
  
I'll tell you what I'm gonna do  
  
Pull you close and share my groove  
  
Eliza's eyebrows rose, and she looked over at Eric, "Who's that?"  
  
Eric shrugged, "How am I supposed to know?"  
  
"I don't know," she answered, "I thought maybe he talked about her to you or something and just forgot to tell me about her."  
  
"Nope. Never heard about her."  
  
"He just met her tonight? And he's dancing like that with her already? That's totally not like Mike."  
  
"Maybe he doesn't want to be like himself tonight."  
  
"I don't know," Eliza replied, "But that's certainly not something the Mike I grew up with would do."  
  
So you grab your girls  
  
And you grab a couple more  
  
And you all come meet me  
  
In the middle of the floor  
  
Said the air is thick, it's feeling right  
  
So you blast to the left, and you sail to the right  
  
-----  
  
Francie timidly walked up to Sydney who was still dancing with the mystery man as she had for the last three hours, and tapped her on the shoulder. "Syd?"  
  
Sydney snapped her head around to look at Francie, all the while still dancing, "What's up Fran?"  
  
"I'm getting ready to go, and we rode together, so ..." She shifted her weight from foot to foot and looked down at the ground, obviously feeling uncomfortable.  
  
"Okay Fran, I'll be there in a second." Francie nodded, grateful to be able to walk off and leave them to themselves.  
  
Once she was gone, Sydney turned her attention back to Michael, and gave him a small smile.  
  
"Do you have to go?" he asked.  
  
"Unfortunately, yeah, I do. I have to be up to be able to go to Starbucks in the morning," she grinned, "I'm planning on meeting someone there."  
  
"Yeah?" he inquired, "Is this person male or female."  
  
"A male of course."  
  
"Hot or not?"  
  
"You could say he's hot."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, you could say that." It had been so long since she had flirted like this, and it felt good.  
  
"Well tell him I said hi."  
  
"I'll be sure to do that." When she was around him, she had a grin permanently attached to her face; and she felt better than she had in a long time. "Bye Michael."  
  
"Bye Sydney."  
  
With a slight wave, she turned around, a broad smile on her face, and walked toward the door where she saw Francie and Will waiting for her.  
  
She couldn't wait for tomorrow morning.  
  
-----  
  
Michael approached the bar and took the stool next to Eliza and Eric as all eyes turned to him and the bartender slid him another of his normal. He looked cautiously at Eliza and Eric whose eyes wouldn't stop staring at him. "What?" he exclaimed, "Why do you keep staring at me like that?"  
  
Eliza's eyebrows rose again, "Who was that girl you were dancing with?"  
  
And he grinned, "She was somebody; she was my somebody."  
  
TBC...  
  
-----  
  
Lyrics from 'Rock Your Body' by Justin Timberlake. 


End file.
